disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мне пора
«Мне пора» (более точный перевод — Жалоба Кайона; ) — песня, написанная для пилотного эпизода диснеевского телевизионного мультсериала «''Хранитель Лев». Песня была исполнена актёром Максом Чарльзом в роли Кайона (в русском дубляже — Семёном Кустовым). Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= 'Кайон:' ''говорит Dad wanted the best for the Lion Guard, and I found them. But now...maybe the best isn't good enough. I just don't understand. Кайон: Why? Why even trust me at all? They say the Guard is my call But then come tell me I'm wrong Now what? What should I do? And who? Who do I turn to? Now everything feels so upside down Deep down, maybe I knew It was way too good to be true With all my friends looking up to me Some leader I turn out to be! Речь Муфаса:'Kion! 'Кайон: (оборачивается) Hevi kabisa! Are you... Муфаса:'Yes, Kion. I am your grandfather. 'Кайон: ...Mufasa. I've heard a lot about you. Муфаса:'And I've been watching you. You are about to embark on a great journey, Kion: leader of the Lion Guard. 'Кайон: I'm not sure Dad's gonna let me lead the Lion Guard. He's worried that I can't handle it. Муфаса:'Kion, Simba is worried, but he's worried because he loves you. Being leader of the Lion Guard will not always be easy. 'Кайон: Then... maybe Dad's right. Maybe I'm not ready to lead, or use the Roar. I'm not even sure I can control it. First it's super loud, then it's just a squeak. And I...I don't want to end up like Scar. Муфаса:'Don't be afraid, Kion. Trust your instincts, the Roar will be there for you when you need it. And so will I. Until the Pride Lands' end. 'Кайон: Grandfather Mufasa, don't go yet!...Trust my instincts, the Roar will be there when I need it. Кайон: Maybe my journey is far from done They need a leader, and I'm the one So now it's time for them all to see The lion I was born to be! It is time To take the lead on my own It is time For something bigger than I've ever known No need to wonder, the choice is done Now I believe I truly am the one So is it time? Is it time? (говорит) Yes. It is time. |-|Русская версия= Кайон: говорит Папа хотел, чтобы я отыскал лучших. И я их нашёл. Может быть, лучшие недостаточно хороши? Я уже ничего не знаю... Кайон: Как?.. Как тут не сбиться с пути? Сказал охрану найти И что я сделал не так? Теперь как поступить? И кем мне суждено быть? Ах, если б я смог увидеть знак В душе видно я знал, Что меня ждёт страшный провал В меня поверить смогли друзья, Но предал их и бросил я! Речь Муфаса: Кайон! Кайон: (оборачивается) Небо саванны! Ты мой... Да, Кайон. Я твой дедушка. Кайон: Муфаса! Я столько о тебе слышал! А я наблюдаю за тобой. Ты на пороге удивительных приключений, Кайон, вожак Львиной Охраны. Кайон: Не думаю, что папа разрешит мне возглавить Охрану. Он боится, что я не справлюсь... Муфаса: Кайон, Симба боится только потому, что он любит тебя. Быть вожаком Львиной Охраны очень не просто, поверь. Кайон: Да! Может, папа прав! Я не готов быть вожаком и грозно рычать. С рычанием вообще не понятно - в первый раз громко, а потом жалкий писк! И я... я не хочу стать таким, как Шрам. Муфаса: Не тревожься, Кайон. Верь своим инстинктам! Рычание придёт когда понадобится. И я вместе с ним, пока живы Земли Прайда... (исчезает в облаках) Кайон: Дедушка Муфаса! Не уходи!.. Верь инстинктам! Рычание придёт, когда понадобится. Кайон: Я сомневаюсь, ведь я один... Им нужен лидер! Я стану им! И пусть увидят друзья, кто я! И пусть гордится мною семья! Мне пора! Я к новой жизни готов! Мне пора! Хоть я не знаю всех тёмных углов! Я не могу повернуть назад! Знаю, гордиться будет мною прайд! Так, мне пора? Мне пора? (говорит) Да. Мне пора! Примечания en:Kion's Lament Категория:Песни Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Грустные песни Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва» Категория:Песни из «Узнавайки Disney»